


Radiant

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Quynh | Noriko-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quynh's thought when she sees Andy again for the first time.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 26





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble exercise :)

You see her-

And she is radiant, like the sun.

You can't look away, even if she burns you.

Even if your anger consumes you.

Or is it love, burning through your mind?

It has been ages 

Since you have last laid eyes on her

She has changed, but so have you 

And her eyes are still so bright.

It has been ages-

And you yearn to touch her again 

You can barely fathom that you could, now-

Walk up to her-

Touch her.

Your mind is-

Lonely, disturbed.

And you see her

And she is radiant

Like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer Amdromaquynh fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930894)!


End file.
